Miscommunication
by Desenchanter
Summary: Inuyasha's not a 'one-girl' type of guy, so he leaps at the chance to get any pretty woman's number. Too bad he couldn't read his latest conquest's so he ended up texting a secluded author facing her worst enemy—writers block. *NEW*Holiday Epilogue added!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Inuyasha's not a 'one-girl' type of guy, so he leaps at the chance to get any pretty woman's number. Too bad he couldn't read his latest conquest's number so he ended up texting a secluded author facing her worst enemy—writers block.

**{.o|x. ****M**_iscommunication_ **x.|o.}**

"_Unfortunately, a super-abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares."  
__**~ S**__ir __**P**__eter __**U**__stinov_

[.x.]

The beat that banged about the bouncing room brought bodies to the dance floor and swaying figures to the bar. That was how it was each and every night _Tetsusaiga_ was open and it stayed that way until well into the morning. He'd gloated, gloriously, at the glow that sprung off of all the satisfied customers but he didn't need to, everyone already accepted him as the god of the club since _he_ owned it. And 'it' it was, all over Tokyo no one could find a more populated place, as soon as two o'clock hit it was full and a line would hastily form endlessly outside in hopes of finally being able to get in. They weren't anyone 'in' that had to wait, so it was highly unlikely anyone left waiting would ever get entrance.

Models, actors, singers, the rich, the beautiful, the important, those were all qualities needed to get into his establishment. It wasn't all by his doing; he had his brother's advertisement and other brilliant PR work that also did it. Not to mention the fact that his father was partially to thank for leaving him the property.

A gracious giggle won his full attention as he leaned over the bar so he could be closer to the gorgeous girl with long, luscious, livid strands and the deepest blue eyes; she reflected his actions exactly so they were only a fraction apart. She bit her bottom ruby colored lip, as her glistening eyes wondered around his smirk up to his arrogant ambers.

"Alright," she finally gave up after she tapped her finely manicured nails upon her chin, "you win," he chuckled as he passed her the napkin and pen so she could write down the number he had been trying his best to wiggle out of her the entire night. "And here I thought that you were just a one-night stand type of guy, Taisho."

"I'm not gonna lie to ya', Kaguya," he shrugged, not once letting his grin falter, "that's usually true."

"Oh?" She coaxed with a cock of her head, "but getting into the panties of an actress is far more satisfying in high doses?"

"Exactly," that was just how he was, Taisho Inuyasha, a player all around. Why wouldn't he be? What reason did he have to chose one girl over the other? As long as none of them found out about the others, why would he? It's not like he ever told any of them 'you're my only one, babe' or anything that even resembled it. He never assured them of a monogamous relationship, and if all worked out like he fantasized, he never would.

Who needed true one-on-one love? He loved each woman he was with, while he was with them, and then let it go once they were done. It spared him heartache, it spared him sorrow, it spared him everything and gave him bliss. What was there to complain about?

[.**x**.]

Still.

Calm, quiet, it consumed her world, no matter where she was in her home she could look out a window and see one beautiful sight after another. To the north were the fading mountains, to the south a luscious forest, to the west a stream, to the east an ancient temple built there centuries ago. Tranquility was the key to her life, she preferred it that way, and she loved the countryside for that very reason.

If only, she sighed as she let her chestnut stare lock on to the fusion that faded over the sky, pink smeared orange with purple tinges starting to take over. Dusk, usually it meant that her favorite part of the day was about to come—night. Everything was better then, there was just something about it that gave her a thrill, and her fingers began to glide across the keyboard—granted, a majority of the time her pinky was tap, tap, tapping away at the 'backspace'.

Not tonight, not for quite a few nights… twenty-four, to be exact. How _dreadful._

She'd heard of the curse before 'writers-block' everyone in her profession's most fierce nemesis but she had rarely suffered so gravely from it, and never for an _entire_ month.

What timing! Honestly, her publishers were begging for a new book and she had _promised_ them a manuscript. At the time she had such a wonderful idea in her head, she was sure it would turn into a brilliant book, another best-seller for certain, but then she started to write and her muse vanished… where'd it go?

She supposed it would be greedy to beg for it back, after all how many can say by the age of twenty-seven they had four best sellers and one was even an international hit? She should be grateful for her run but… she still wanted to write, she could feel that twirl in her soul, the edgy need to type something up, yet every single sentence that graced her screen was complete rubbish.

What was she supposed to do? If only, if only, her inspiration would strike her. She needed a lightning bolt to charger her at that point.

A grizzly groan left her thin lips as she slammed her head upon the desk, maybe she should do something out of the norm… maybe then her inspiration would return to her? But what?

Go back to Tokyo, some fading whisper echoed in the very back of her mind. That got one dry laugh out of her, as if she'd do that. She hated the city.

She wasn't necessarily anti-social she just… preferred small numbers of people, say, one. Her. Pathetic? Maybe, but she liked it like that. Why change it?

Because you can't write, moron, the same voice beckoned.

What on earth did Tokyo and writing have anything to do with each other? That seemed to stomp the voice out, she sighed as she turned to rest her cheek on the cold wood and stare out the window some more. She probably couldn't even describe the sight if she opened up her laptop, she was _that_ stuck.

Her brows met when she noticed her cell begin to leap around, someone was calling her? No, it stopped too quickly, someone was _texting_ her? That was her private phone, few people had that number.

It was too late for her mother, too early for her brother, and too soon to be her grandpa again. Well, that left Ayumi, Yuka, or Eri and they only called once in a blue moon. She _never_ texted, so who'd think it was a good idea to start her on it now?

She frowned as she sat up and flipped open her phone to see a odd number staring up at her, 'open' or 'view later'.

"Wrong number," she whispered to herself as she pressed 'open'.

_**Hey babe **_

"Hey babe," she repeated mockingly, "apparently 'babe' doesn't want you to know her number, buddy."

Her thumb moved to press delete before the funniest thought crossed her mind—respond. Why? It was something she'd normally never do. Why not? Whoever this person was wouldn't know who _she_ was, it would probably not last longer than a 'wrong number' responds.

"I am a writer after all, how hard could it be?" She asked, that was the thing about living alone in the countryside, a good ten minute drive from the closet small town, she found that she picked up the habit of talking to herself, or the television—seriously, some of the things people do on shows were ridiculous!

_Wrong number._

'Send', there, she smiled to herself as she set her phone down and folded her arms for a pillow. She jumped some when she felt her cell vibrate by her head once more; it was just such an odd occurrence for her.

_**Kaguya? it's Inuyasha**_

She rolled her eyes, 'Inuyasha', what a weird name. Dog-demon, she gathered, either his parents were crazy or that was what he was. "How creative," she ridiculed.

_No._

Her personal number was 'masked' and most certainly nowhere to be found, not in any phone book and _nowhere_ on the internet. She checked, often. A few years back, when she was ever so young and naïve and just after her first best seller a complete creep got her number and stalked her. It was the most disturbing thing. Onigumo, what a basket-case, he thought they were 'meant to be' and that she 'sent him smiles in her looks' whenever she happened to look in his direction at book signings, which, mind you, she never did on purpose.

She hated those things, too, but she couldn't get out of them no matter how much she tried to coax her editor to get a stand-in or a look-a-like at the least.

"Kagome," good old evil editor lady would always scoff, "they are your fans, they're the reason you get paid big bucks, it's the least you can do."

_**Who is it then?**_

"Seriously, guy?" She rolled her eyes, "you are persistent bastard."

_Not Kaguya.  
__**You a guy?**_

She narrowed her eyes upon the message, "what?"

_No…  
__**How old are you?  
**__What are you? Some type of perv?_

She could just picture it, some old guy with a beer gut sitting at home all alone on that fine Friday night, scratching his bold head because someone gave him the wrong number. Why'd it have to be _her_ number?

_**I'm guessing high school or above  
**__Pervert  
__**High schooler  
**__No!_

What the hell was she doing? She almost laughed at herself for being so stupid, was she really having a text-argument with the beer-gut guy?

_**Younger?  
**__NO  
__**Older?**_  
_Hm. Not younger, not a high schooler, brilliantly assumption, genius._

Ah, texting, what a hassle, if she didn't care about spelling words out fully and using proper grammar than it would probably be a whole lot easier.

_**Well, you're charming.**_

Apparently, he did too, she could respect that. He earned a point or two.

_Sarcasm doesn't show well on text messages, smarty.  
__**Right back at ya  
**__It's spelled you, you moron.  
__**What are you? Ninety?  
**__Would I even have a cell if I was?  
__**Point.**_

There, she wasn't going to reply to that. The conversation with Mr. Beer-Gut was official done, she shut her phone and set it aside.

That twinge she knew so well, that itch she hadn't been able to scratch for too many nights, started to fester up, moving like butterflies from her stomach to chest. It was just hopefully wishing when she pulled her laptop over and turned it only, it was only a test run when she wrote out the first sentence…

She shut her eyes and sighed, finally, she could write again!

[.**x**.]

"I can't believe Kaguya gave me a fake number," Inuyasha snickered as he shoved his phone into his pocket. That never happened to him, _never_, he could just feel his pride pang with pain. He had two reasons for prolonging the conversation with Miss Snippety, one, to make sure it wasn't Kaguya screwing with him, and two he was utterly bored tending the bar at his club. Sure, he could talk with some of the girls that were making eyes with him; sure he could listen to the music, but night after night doing the same thing got at him, even if it was one of the world's greatest jobs.

He owned the place; he really didn't need to tend the bar, "Jakotsu!"

"Inu-kun!" The feminine guy leaped out from the back only to grasp his neck, "what do you need?"

"Stop, get off," Inuyasha grunted while he struggled to break free from the man's grasp. Jakotsu was an odd one, for sure, and his obsession with him was… creepy, to say the least, but he was one of the best bartenders in all of Tokyo so he kept him on, "take over for tonight, I'm going to my office if anyone needs me."

"Alright, Inu-kun," he said with utter glee.

There was no way he could know for certain that whoever he had the brief text-conversation with was actually a girl, and actually older than a high schooler, but he was still bothered to have a _woman_ talk back at him like that. He was a Casanova of types and not since the end of his awkward high school years he never got rejected.

Now, Kaguya gave him a _fake_ and some chick talked back to him? Granted, she wasn't able to see his obvious charms that wooed all the ladies but…

"Tonight blows," he scoffed as he folded his legs upon his desk and leaned back. To him, there was no downside of owning a club, he liked the nose that banged about his office from below, to some it would be mind boggling but to him it was… peaceful.

Like a lullaby of sorts.

[.**x**.]

No… no, simply, _no_. Last night she got a chapter done, last night she felt the zeal she needed to write another masterpiece and now…? Now she went through the whole day without it. The sun was gone and all she could do was stare at the document in front of her, her fingers floating above the keyboard, "come on," she whispered to herself, "that's so not fair."

At this rate she'd get done in about twenty years… she sighed, what was different about last night?

It couldn't be just because she talked to Mr. Beer-Gut, could it? She bit her bottom lip as her chestnut gaze glanced over to her phone, she never deleted the messages… she still had his number.

No, that'd be so weird, wouldn't it? They didn't know each other. It'd be embarrassing.

Then again, they _didn't_ know each other, so how could it really be embarrassing? So what, he texts her back 'get a life' or 'go away' or something crude? So what? She could at least go to bed that night knowing she tried. Slowly she reached her hand out to float over the phone but before she could grasp it she retracted it and pulled up an internet browser instead, she'd just scope the web for inspiration or something.

Not that that ever helped… she generally avoided fan websites dedicated to her, her characters, her books, or anything of that nature but maybe seeing how readers felt about her writing another book would give her the encouragement she needed?

Oh, gods, she snooped around a few message boards and only felt her stomach turn. Anticipation was far too high...

_**Higurashio.0**_**: The next book will be even better than the rest! That's how it always is! I'm SO EXCITED! XD!  
**_**.x.**_**RoMaNcE**_**.x.**_**: I can't wait to see what types of twist and turns will be in this one! I never know what's going to happen, I just loooove it. The romance seems so **_**real**_**, too. I looove it.  
**_**KagomeFanForLife**_**: I hear it's already been sent to the publishers! How awesome! I can't wait to read just a SUMMARY of the book to see what it's about! You never know with Higurashi Kagome, that's why she's so awesome! **

"Damn it all," she cursed quietly to herself as she furrowed her brows together, "why do you people have to say such things?"

It was always nice to hear that the romance seemed so _real_, like it could happen to any girl. That's what she aimed for when she was writing but… but it was so hard for her, maybe that was really the root of all this nonsense? Why she couldn't write?

What kind of romance novelist never experienced… well, romance? She had a boyfriend in high school, he was nice, but they never did anything and they surely didn't 'click', she kind of dated a few guys in college but nothing soul-searching or deep. Oh, college, she shivered at the thought… the choices she made back then, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm pathetic," she muttered to herself as she let her hand slide over and snatch her phone, with a flick of the rest and a prod of her thumb it was open. "What's the worst that could happen?"

But… what did she say? 'Hey'? They didn't know each other, 'hey, you'? No, that sounded too weird. 'Hey, remember me?', that sounded clingy.

Come on, she told herself as she closed her eyes, just treat it as if it was a book she was writing. She could be the heroine and he could be… eh, she didn't want Mr. Beer-Gut to be the love interest and even if she did she couldn't do that. See, there was a grave difference between writing and reality.

The latter she couldn't predict, the former she could plan out, she knew what X was going to say when Y yelled something. It was easy to be brave when you were the one writing down the next sentence.

She bit her bottom lip to the point that she almost drew blood before she typed a simple starter, if he didn't reply oh well…

_Hello_

This was stupid, why was she so anxious about his reply? Ugh, she could almost hit herself… why was there a twinkle of disappointment when an hour went by and she didn't get a reply? She only pressed her lips into a frown after she decided it was time to give up and shut down. Maybe she'd have a dream; they always helped her get inspiration before.

So she sighed as she slid her phone into her pocket and headed out of her study to get ready for bed, apparently Mr. Beer-Gut was too good to reply to her.

[.**x**.]

"Baby, why haven't you called me or something?" Kaguya pouted as she leaned in on the bar to be ever so close to his face, it was so that they could hear each other over the music just as much as it was for the benefit of their close proximity.

"I tried, but I got some other chick."

"What?" She awed, "you must have entered the wrong number, let me see."

"Hold on," he requested as he shoved his hand deep into his pocket. For a moment, his face went blank as he stared at his phone, he had a few messages that he hadn't noticed he got. He ignored them for the moment to look up the number he dialed before and hand his phone over to Kaguya.

"There's your problem, tsk, tsk, the third number is a _four_ not a _nine_," she shook her head as she dialed in her proper number then pressed herself against the bar enough that she could reach her hand over to slid his phone back into his pocket for her, their lips dangerously closed, "call me this time, Inuyasha."

"Now that I have your number, I promise I will," he assured with a smirked as she slid away to go over to her friends that had been beckoning her for a half hour.

That officially meant it was break time for him, he let Bankotsu, Jakotsu's brother and equally talented bar tender, to take over as he headed up to his office.

Two missed messages from Miroku about highly inappropriate comments about his current 'girlfriend' aka 'one-night-stand'.

Three from different girls he was sort of seeing and sort of not at the moment and, the oldest…

"Well, well, Miss Snippety?" He didn't know why he grinned like he did as he sat down in his chair and looked over the mundane message. It was an hour old, he had forgotten to put his phone on vibrate otherwise he never could tell if someone was calling him or something. She probably didn't care if he replied anymore… so what? He couldn't help it, he was curious. What was the worst that could happen? It's not like they actually knew each other, he couldn't embarrass himself or anything.

_**Hey older than a high schooler girl**_

She had just finished washing her face and brushing her teeth when she heard a vibration disturb the pile of clothes she had discarded on the ground so she could change into her PJs. She really wanted to scold herself for feeling such a leap of hope jump about her chest as he bent over to wiggle her phone out of her jean's pocket.

It _was_ him. Well… what was she to say then? Her brain worked over her options as she patted her face dry, her eyes fixated on the message all the while. There were really only two choices she could think of, she could pretend to be someone she wasn't and act like she usually wouldn't—like one of the leading ladies in her books—and see where that took her or… the one that twisted her gut, the one she was not partial to, she could be… herself. She could say whatever _she_ would want to say, not fluttered by embarrassment or shyness.

Did she really want to do that, though? Maybe a hand full of people knew her and not even all of them _knew_ her, as odd as that may sound. There were a few Kagome's, Friend Kagome—Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka's—Family Kagome—mother, grandpa, and brother's—or Professional Kagome—everyone else.

Should she just fuse them together, for this guy? No, she was doing this for her writing's sake, she should act like a character from her book, she should get into the head of Ito Kikyou—her most popular female and possible main character of her next book, people had just been _begging_ for her to write a sequel of sorts to her previous one.

_Ball park your age for me_

His brow popped up at that, she wanted to know how old he was? He just gave a lopsided smirk as he replied.

_**Older than a high schooler**__  
Oh, what wit, are you a big gutted bald guy? _

His liquid ambers almost popped out of his head at that one, what gall this girl had! Of course he wasn't! He was Toashi Inuyasha and _every_ women he had been with told him what a great body he had. He prided himself in staying in such a state, too.

_**No! Why would you ask that?  
**__That's the picture I have in my head.  
__**Then get rid of it. I'm fit.**_

"Sure you are," Kagome whispered to herself as she sat down on her bed, but she wasn't going to argue with that one. God forbid he sends her a photo of himself or something weird like that.

_**What's your name?**_

Ooow, two texts in a row? She felt flattered; it just came out, without a thought her fingers found the right combination.

_Kikyou  
__**I'm Inuyasha  
**__You said that already_

He rolled his eyes at that, really, he ought not bother with this girl. She was probably really in high school… then again, the way she talked, she was probably older than him and he didn't usually go that way. Yet, he still couldn't help it; he wanted to know what she looked like too badly.

_**You wanna meet up somewhere?  
**__Absolutely not_

As if she was stupid enough to do that, he was a stranger. If they were going to have any sort of relationship it was going to be electronic and no more.

He had never had someone reject him so quickly, it stung some.

_**Why not?  
**__You could be a creeper  
__**I'm not  
**__Uh-huh, like I'm going to believe that.  
__**Then why'd you text me if you don't want to hook up?  
**__I don't know_

Brilliant, she felt the stir summon up within her again. She didn't care what it sprung from talking to Mr. Beer-Gut but it worked to break down her barrier, if not for a short while, so she spared no time in heading across the hall and yanking her laptop of the desk so she could go back to bed. She liked to write there every now and then.

At least she was honest, she was probably just bored or maybe even curious, just like him, but what was the point in talking to a girl—_if_ it was a girl—if he wasn't going to get to see her and, ultimately, screw her? Why would he just want to 'talk' to her?

_I don't have time for you anymore, good night._

His jaw dropped, she didn't have _time_ for him? _She_ didn't have time for _him_? Ugh, this girl got his blood boiling! It should be the other way around; he didn't have time for her. That was how it always was.

_**Whatever**_

He scoffed as he pressed 'send', he just wouldn't reply to that one anymore… probably… maybe… then again, she could be really hot, right? It could be his greatest conquest yet.

[.**x**.]

A month passed by, at first she was the one to initiate contact each night only to cut it off whenever inspiration began to flow through her. They were short conversations, jabs back and forth about this and that—usually, her accusing him of having a beer gut and him saying she's probably fifty. Then after two weeks he began to start them every now and then, and they weren't always after the sun had set. They stopped being so much arguments as something… normal. 'What's up?' 'How'd your day go', things of that nature. Generally, she didn't lie, she said whatever was going on—avoiding at all coast her job, just as she didn't know what he did.

By the end of the fourth week a strange thing occurred… she found herself eagerly awaiting any form of contact from him. It was silly, it was stupid, it was embarrassing but it was true. She was intrigued by the stranger, she tried to mend her pride and sooth her mind by saying it was just for her book that she even spoke to him. After she was done she'd cut of contact, maybe even change her number, but until then she'd keep it up, until then… she'd look forward to his next message.

"So, what's got your head in the clouds lately?" The violet eyed, raven haired, man inquired as he rested against his friend's desk.

"I don't have my heads in the cloud," Inuyasha snapped back.

"You've let a few very attractive girls walk away without exchanging numbers, and I hear from Jakotsu that you aren't hitting on as many as normal… it wouldn't be that the great Inuyasha has—?"

"Shut up, Miroku," as if he was seriously interested in any one girl and most certainly _not_ Kikyou. Hell, he didn't even know if she was a girl for certain! He didn't know what she looked like, he didn't know how old she was, he didn't know what she did for a living, he didn't even know where she lived. It was just… random amusement, something he did when he was utterly bored.

It just so happened he got bored a lot lately, that's all, it wasn't intentional, it was just… boring around his bar, in his thriving night club, and when he was at home. That's all. It wasn't anything; it was like playing solitaire, he told himself, she was the cards, that's all… He certainly did not like a person he didn't even know for certain was a female.

Though, he'd like to think she was.

And he _certainly_ did not like someone he had never _seen_ before. What if she was ugly? He wouldn't dare fall for that type.

"If you say so," Miroku mused as he headed for the door, "I was simply curious."

"I'm just bored, that's all."

"Of women?" Miroku awed, wide-eyed and a mouth ajar.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, "just most of them, they're so easy… there's no sport in it anymore."

The man just shook his head and rolled his violet eyes, "only you would be able to say such a thing."

"Go away already," Inuyasha scowled back, throwing the first object he found at Miroku's head but he shut the door so the pen hit that instead. With a sigh his ambers shifted to the clock on his laptop, it was a bit early to start their dance but…

_**Hey, toady blows**_

A content sigh left her lips as she shut her eyes for a moment, to feel the sunlight warm her skin was brilliant. She might prefer to feel isolated but that wouldn't stop her from going outside. The perfect place? The shrine not too far from her home, she'd sit on one of the benches, a book in hand, sunglasses on, and pretend she was just enjoying the scenery and beautiful breeze. Of course, her eyes were anywhere but the book, it was the people that filtered into the area.

People watching, it was her main hobby. It might sound odd and maybe even a little creepy, but it helped her write a more realistic story to know how people truly acted. A family together, a young couple, or anything else of the sort, it wasn't just at the shrine she'd do this, when she had to travel, when she went into town, every moment she was surrounded by others she watched them.

Maybe that's why she didn't have a real life of her own, sometimes… she felt she was just another player in the scheme of things, which was true, she knew, but shouldn't everyone feel like the main actor of their own life and not just someone in the theater watching the movie?

She felt her pocket leap about before she pulled out her phone and looked at who it was, she always knew, he was the only one who texted her. It was a little early to start their conversations, usually it was well passed one, but it was only noon today.

"Oh well," she whispered to herself.

_Funny, I think it's a good day. It's beautiful outside.  
__**Really? It's raining here  
**__It's clear skies here_

She wasn't surprised that they didn't live in the same area, apparently, a fleeting thought of checking to see where in Japan it was raining came to mind but—no, she didn't want to know.

_**Where do you live?**_

He was blunt, and always ever so needy for information, he wanted to know far more about her than she was willing to give.

_Apparently not where you do_

He rolled his eyes when he received her message, he didn't get it. What the hell was the point of them even socializing if they were never actually going to meet? It just pissed him off more and more, he didn't want to even remotely like her when he couldn't even be sure that she was a _'her_' and not a '_he_'. Damn, he didn't even know if she was a pretty 'her'.

_**What do you look like?**_

She rolled her eyes at that; somehow she was surprised that it took a month for him to ask that. Yes, he constantly jested and jabbed about not knowing if she was a girl but she just threw it right back saying she didn't know if he was a boy nor if he really was 'fit' and not some old man with a big belly. Though, she no longer thought he did… she really didn't have an image of him in her heard, as odd as that was for her. She was usually very good at picturing people, yet there was just a drape over whatever hidden ideal she might have of him. If, that was, he was a 'him'.

_Why does it matter?  
__**Appearances matter. It's just a fact of life.  
**__Says you  
__**Maybe. But everyone thinks it. I just say it. **_

That got her, just for a brief moment her eyes were stuck to the message. Was it not… absolutely true? Weren't all the characters in her books, the important ones at least, attractive? Didn't she always describe them as such? Beautiful, handsome, sexy, whatever? Maybe they'd have a flaw here and there, to make them real, but none of them were mundane or ugly. No one would read the book, otherwise.

_You are right_

_He_ was right? Really, that coaxed a grin out of him. She never said such things.

_**So, what do you look like?**_

She set her phone down in her lap as she looked back up to the people around her. Stupid boy, he was interfering in her hobby. Did she want to tell him? She could describe Kikyou, the chocolate eyed, burnet beauty… but, as much as she'd rather not think about it, she had broken character weeks ago. She found herself responding with whatever _she_ would instead of what _Kikyou_ would say. It was rather depressing to her, she felt like she failed at being an author when she noticed.

_I could just be lying  
__**You have no idea how badly I want to know if you are a girl or not**_

"Moron," she mouthed to herself before she decided it was time for a change in topic. Thus far, he hadn't asked her to send him a picture of her and he hadn't bothered to do so for her. She did _not_ want that.

_So, what makes today blow?_

That wasn't even a good attempt at a transition, he grunted as he set his phone down. Damn it, it was pathetic, when he started any conversation with her he'd have his phone in hand at all time just waiting for her reply. She replied just as quickly as he did so… maybe she did the same?

_**It just has. What are you doing?  
**__People watching  
__**And you call me a creeper?  
**__It's interesting. People are so strange sometimes. You should try it._

Honestly, he had no grasp on her. She was strange, blunt, annoying, yet intriguing all at once. She really wasn't like him, she'd say thing he'd never think of… but was she really like this or was it just because they never knew each other and the fact that they text messages meant she could think over what she was going to say before she did?

_**I guess I do. I own a bar and people do weird shit in bars.**_

He owned a bar? "Huh," she murmured to herself with a nod, she hadn't thought of that but she surely could picture it, though his figure was still blank—was he tall or short? Thin or bloated? Muscular or scrawny? Handsome or dull?

Wait, oh no, they've never exchanged such information. They've shared their point of views on subjects, what they did during the day—vaguely, of course—and their names—though, hers wasn't real—but not what they did for a living or anything else... she didn't want them to get to the point where they were exchanging addressing, no, she almost laughed at herself, she was overreacting, it was just a little bit of info, nothing vital. That's all.

_I wouldn't know  
__**Why? Never been to a bar?  
**__Nope  
__**Are you sure you aren't a high schooler?  
**__Oh, haha. I don't like alcohol hence I've never been to a bar._

He didn't buy that, who didn't like alcohol? There were an infinite variations of it.

_**I could mix you a drink you'd love  
**__Sure you could  
__**Tell me what you like  
**__I'd rather not  
__**Why?**__  
I don't like alcohol  
__**There are a thousand different types.  
**__I don't like alcohol  
__**You are impossible**_

She didn't bother with that, really, he was getting in the way of her day so she put her phone in her pocket. That was the genius of text messaging, she had discovered, if you didn't want to reply to something or you didn't know what to say, you could set it aside and ignore it for however long one wished.

[.**x**.]

_**I'm dying to know if you're a girl**_

She sighed as she spun her phone around on her desk, she had reviewed the chapters she had written thus far, edited parts and made sure everything was the way she wanted to but she couldn't seem to find the motivation to write another chapter, or even sentence for that matter. It was then, sometime after the sun set, that he texted her that. What a bother.

_You are annoying  
__**I can't help it. I really want to know.  
**__You could just trust me.  
__**You don't trust me.**_

Point.

_I suppose we'll just have to live with never knowing  
__**Or I have a great idea  
**__I refuse to send you a picture  
__**That's untrustworthy. You could send me a fake or vice versa.  
**__Then what is it?  
__**I have your phone number**_

Her eyes widened, no, he didn't want to _call_ her, did he? No… she wouldn't allow that, would she?

_I could just have a high pitch voice and still be a boy  
__**I could have a low voice and be a girl  
**__Then that's not a solution  
__**I want to talk to you still  
**__Why?  
__**I want to  
**__I don't  
__**I'm calling, ignore it if you want**_

No he wasn't… and if he was, she'd ignore it. She dropped her phone on the desk when it started to go off 'Inuyasha' was calling. "He really did it," she awed as she rested her chin in her palm so that her fingers could act as a cage around her lips and elbow on the desk as her chestnuts locked upon the phone.

She was not answering it.

She was not going to answer…

She just needed to wait for one more ring…

She groaned when she snatched the phone and answered it, rubbing her hand on her temple, what was wrong with her?

"I can't believe you actually called," she muttered.

That was about right, she didn't sound perky but her voice was pretty much what he thought it would. _Feminine_, too feminine to be a boy, at least he hoped so… no, he was certain; he'd just believe she was a _she_. "I told you I would."

How would she describe his voice? Deep, _masculine_, with a rough edge, it was kinda sexy; she slapped herself for thinking that. "Well, now we've confirmed I'm a girl and you're a boy. Is that that?"

"So, you'll text me but you don't want to talk to me?"

"I don't really have anything to say," she stated as she swirled her finger around on the mouse pad on her laptop, awakening it from its slumber, and letting her eyes dully lie upon the screen.

"But you do when we're texting?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm not hanging up, so you'll have to if you want to end this conversation and downgrade back to nothing but letters."

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she clicked on the web browser, he was serious, a minute passed without a word and he didn't hang up, _he_ could start a conversation but… "do you like to read?"

"Not really," if he was going to be completely honest, he didn't really read. "I have other hobbies, what about you?"

"Not really," strange, no? She was an author that didn't read often, she was too busy writing her own novels to read someone else's. She felt bad about that every now and then, and when she associated with a fellow novelist that she found she respected she'd often request a copy of their book and read it. "I read non-fiction more often than not, if I find the time to read, that is." She wanted her stories to be realistic, after all. That's what Higurashi Kagome prided herself in, that's what all her fans desired.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. What is it that you are always so 'busy' with?" He couldn't even remember all the times when he got that _irritating _reply '_I don't have time for you anymore, good night.'_ Or, worse, when she didn't even bother to reply anymore. It was _always_ her that stopped their chat, never him, really, that irked him all the more. He was always the one with the upper hand and now some girl he didn't even really knew had beaten him?

"This and that," she replied.

"You know what I do for a living; it's only fair that I know what you do."

"Life's not fair, get over it," she retorted as she clicked around from here to there on the net.

"You are _so_ goddamn annoying," he grunted.

"I work from home," she coaxed to sooth him.

"What do you do?"

"Computer stuff."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "fine, fine. Do you like doing 'computer stuff' from home?"

"Love it," she assured, and for once, it sounded like she actually had feelings. From the start she had been as monotone as her messages.

"I never imagined you as a tech person."

"I never imagined you as a bar tender," how about they stopped talking about her? "Do you enjoy your work?"

"I like it, it's fun, and I like being surrounded by people. It makes you realize that you aren't that bad when you see the morons that come out at night."

She laughed lightly at that, he _really_ liked the sound of that, "I'm sure that's true. I like to be alone, that's why I enjoy working from home. People tend to bother me."

"Anti-social, are we?"

"That's what I've been told," she retorted, "what's that noise?"

"The music started," he really should go down, his club was about to open but…

"I like classical music."

"You would," he muttered, "I like _good_ music."

"That's crude; there would be no 'good' music if not for the classics."

"You sound young but the way you talk makes you appear ages older."

"You have no idea how old I am," she snapped back.

"True, well, I gotta go. My place is about to open up," yes, victory, _he_ would be the one to end the conversation for once.

"You are only opening up _now_? Isn't it a little late? You must live in a big city, huh?"

"I do, how about you?"

"Ops, you have to go, don't you?" She teased, "bye, bye, Inuyasha."

_Damn_, she was the one that hung up on _him_, didn't that mean she won? He groaned as he pulled his phone away so he could look at it.

Somehow, he was certain he'd never get the sound of her voice saying _his_ name out of his head that night.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Am I think only one that wonders what it would be like for Inuyasha to use a phone? After all, his ears are all the way on the top of his head, how would that work out? I imagine if hanyous and such were real phones would look very different... ah, but that's all besides the point. This stories just a quicky for fun, I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Also, I'm heavily debating about if I should add some citrus joy to the next and final chapter or not, what do you all think? Of course, I'd updated the rating if I do bump it from T to M.

Thanks for reading and to all who review, you are the greatest :)


	2. Chapter 2

**{.o|x. ****M**_iscommunication_ **.x|o.}**

"_Unfortunately, a super-abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares."  
__**~ S**__ir __**P**__eter __**U**__stinov_

[.**x**.]

Time passed and seasons shifted but they didn't tire of each other. When boredom struck one they'd simply text the other, when both were free they'd call, but there was a fixed line that would not be crossed, no matter how often Inuyasha tried. He made countless attempts to get her to agree to meet in person; she'd deny them each and every time without a thought. His greatest achievement thus far was wiggling out of her that she lived in the countryside.

"Is that so?" he had retorted with a smug smirk, she could even _hear_ it in his words. "Where in the country?"

There was no way she'd all him to go on grinning at her mistake, "want to play a game?" she taunted instead.

"Depends," he coaxed, "what is it?"

"I'll give you hints to where I live every once and a while, if you can figure it out then just _maybe_ I'll meet you."

Risky? Maybe, but she highly doubted he'd ever figure it out. She kept her part of the bargain, every once in a blue moon she'd slip a clue in and _every_ time they talked he'd guess a town. He had yet to get it right, she was fairly positive he never would. That would save her the trouble of trying to figure out why she'd break her word, since she simply would _never_ meet him. It would be odd, wouldn't it? Meeting someone like that…

Thanks to him, in a very diluted sense, her book was finished. She had yet to send it the publisher, though; she preferred to read it over twice before doing so. It was the bane of her editor's existence that she did that, she knew, but she wanted to be certain she liked what she wrote because the second her editor got her hands on it she'd never be able to make any alteration and it'd get published even if she changed her mind later.

"You are a chauvinist," she accused as she scrolled down another page, she felt she was getting to the point of perfection if she could go through half a chapter without altering a thing. It was his night off of work so he had called her, no surprise there, so she put her phone on speaker and sat it down on her bed so she could continue to work. She wrote in her study, more often than naught, but she revised in her bed—why? She wasn't sure; it was just the way it had always worked out.

"Why?" he snickered back.

"The way you treat women," she stated simply—_obviously_, he was. Somewhere along the way it became 'OK' for them to talk about their love lives with each other, well, it was alright for him to share his with her since that part of her life was… void, to say the least. "It's not very fair, you toy with them."

"I don't toy with them," he countered coarsely, "all of them know how I work. It's not my fault that they think they'll be special and _somehow_ good enough that I'll stick with 'em."

She shook her head at that, "what a moron," she whispered to herself.

"I heard that."

"Ops," she sassed, "you know what I think?"

"Does matter if I care? You'll just say it anyway, you always do."

Fine, then she would, "I think that you don't give any of them the chance to be special. Why don't you pick one that you find is _particularly_ attractive, since that is oh-so-important to you, and ask her out on an actual date? Do something with her before just jumping into her pants, why don't you? Maybe then she'll become special, ever think about that?"

"Keh," she knew what that meant, 'I can't think of something clever to say' aka, to her, 'you're right'.

"Try it."

"Why am I taking advice from you? Huh? What type of situation are you in, eh? You aren't married," they settled that months ago, "do you have a boyfriend? Or even a guy you are interested in?"

Nope, "do I? Hm, oh, you know that actor? The British one? Jude Law? Now _he's_ a fine looking man. Mm-mm-mm."

She relished in the annoyed groan she got from him, "that's not what I meant, you know it too."

"Wasn't it?" She played dumb faultlessly as she lifted her hands up from her lap to the keyboard to replace a sentence she had read over a few times and simply hated the more she did.

"Do you ever _not _work when you're talking to me? Can't you do that just_ once_?"

"It's called multitasking, I know it's probably a foreign concept to your male mind but it's very helpful."

"Oh, ouch," he mocked. "OK, I'll listen to you. I'll ask a girl on a proper date."

"That's some serious lag in conversation, Inuyasha," she ridiculed.

She could hear him muttered something but not decipher what he said; it was probably for the best since he had such a foul mouth sometimes. "But I think that you should get out of your house and do something, go to a bar, go to a club, go _anywhere_, and meet some guy. You need to get laid, maybe then you'd stop being such a stuck bitch."

"Gods, pervert," she spat back, "I refuse."

"It's your loss."

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the phone, "ah, look at the time? I've got to go—"

"No you don't."

"Have a nice night," she said all the same with a smile as she hung up on him, as always.

[.**x**.]

"I'm so excited," the red head cutie giggled as she grasped his hand all the more, letting her emerald eyes wonder all about the busy streets of Tokyo. "I was so shocked when you called me up, Inu-baby, to ask me on an actual _date_."

"Yeah, who would have thought?" He murmured to himself just low enough so the full blood wolf demon didn't catch it, "so, Ayame, what do you want to do?"

"It's up to me?" She gleamed with an even greater grin, "honestly?"

"Honestly," he replied. Maybe Ayame wasn't his best option… she was cute, sure, but if she was going to be all giddy then he'd rather not deal with that. Why was he in such a foul mood? Shouldn't he be even a little excited to be on a true-blue date? Not even a small part of him was, maybe it was jut Ayame, maybe she wasn't his type after all… but she was currently the only girl in his phone that he could put a face to the name and knew he hadn't screwed, so that was that.

"Well," she coaxed as she wrapped an arm around his, "I really want to go to this bookstore, as lame as that might sound, but my favorite author is doing a book signing. I was going to do that today but then you called… afterwords we could go to this really great Italian restaurant that's right next door, oh, pretty please? She rarely does book signings; I _really_ want to see her."

"Sure, we can do that," he shrugged. It would be a quick in and out type of situation, wouldn't it? Maybe they'd wait in line for a few minutes and maybe Ayame would want to praise her 'favorite author' for a bit, but it couldn't last more than fifteen or so minutes, right?

Wrong, his eyes almost bulged out of his skull when he saw how long the line was. It _pooled_ out of the place, "what the hell? Who is this person? Murasaki Shikibu?"

"No," Ayame laughed, "Higurashi Kagome, she's really popular lately. She only does signings in_ small_ bookshops; she refuses to do it in any big named store so it probably will only take thirty or so minutes."

_Thirty_ minutes to wait in line to get a stupid book signed? He sighed and forced on a smile as they got to the back of the line. Oh, how wrong Ayame was, it took thirty minutes to finally into the store and where the rope actually began. "Shit, seriously, what does this chick write that's so great?"

"I can't believe you've never heard of her," Ayame shook her head, letting her red pig-tails bounce about some, "she's written four best sellers and one of them was an _international_ sensation, it got translated into a ton of languages. She's only twenty-something, too. It's really amazing."

"Is that so?" He murmured as he tried to tilt side to side enough to get a glance at the sitting girl that was the cause of all of this. It took far too much will power not to just call it quits and leave but how the hell would he tell Kikyou that's what he did? She'd mock him for the rest of his life.

Not that… he'd know her the rest of his life, they'd probably eventually get sick of whatever it was they were doing and give up. Sooner or later it had to happen, right? They'd never even seen each other, after all.

"I am _such_ a _huge_ fan," Ayame spazzed as she set her book down in front of the sitting beauty _finally_. Inuyasha vaguely paid attention as he stood to the side, she was hot, he had to admit, in a… different way then he went for. She looked like she was well educated, she sat with perfect pasture, a smile on her lips, and it appeared that not a single somber strand was out of place as she pulled the book to her and started to sign it.

"Thank you so much, what's your name?" Kagome replied.

"Aoki Ayame," she jumped a bit as she clasped her hands together, "this is my favorite one, _Shikon_, it's just so…"

"Real?" Kagome guessed, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice, just enough that Inuyasha picked up on it but it seemed to go by Ayame unnoticed. There was something about her… that was familiar, what was it? Her voice… had he overheard her on a talk show or something?

"Yes, exactly! I _love_ Kikyou, too, she's so enchanting. I wish I could be more like her," she laughed as she took the book back, "thank you so much."

Kikyou? That got Inuyasha's ears to twitch and eyes to snap back to Kagome, she just smiled and thanked her once more before taking on the next fan. He turned his head to look at her as Ayame grasped his arm to yank him out of the store.

No… it couldn't be… it just couldn't… could it?

[.**x**.]

"Finished!" Kagome proclaimed to her empty extravagant hotel room as she bounced about on her luscious bed, it was all unneeded, she told her publishers to stop giving her such fancy rooms when she went on the book signing tours—how she _hated _to do them, too, but it was part of her contract… Though, being done with the first day of horror wasn't what had her acting like a five year old that had just been promised her favorite cake for desert. She _finished_ her novel, she finished reading over it for the second time, she was sure it was as perfect as it was going to get and now she could give it to her editor and stop avoiding calls from her!

Her attention loosely went to the phone that she had set on the bed stand as it began to vibrate and light up. She smiled all the more as she leaped off the bed and flipped open the phone, "hello!"

He pulled the phone away from his face at first as he cocked a brow then he slowly returned it to its former place, "what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Everything," she chimed back, "how's your day going?"

"Decent… I suppose, I went on that date you told me to."

Somehow, that managed to kill all her cheer, "oh…?"

"I doubt I'll be doing _that_ again."

Just like that, her mood lifted once more, "why?"

"She was _annoying_ and giddy and way too happy about the whole thing."

"I think that's how a girl's supposed to act on the first date, moron."

"Do you want to know what we did on that date?"

"I don't want to hear it if you did it with her," she grumbled.

"No, we went to this little bookstore in Shibuya."

She froze up then, _Shibuya _that meant he either lived near or in Tokyo… where she was, right that moment. It took her too long to figure out a reply to that, "uh, you know, there's nothing wrong with an intellectual."

"That's not the point," he assured, "we waited in line for like forty-five minutes to see this author chick, Higurashi Kagome?"

The silence that rang out put him on the edge of his seat, what would she say? "That's me"? Why was he hoping it was and if it was… then why would she give him the fake name 'Kikyou'?

"I've heard of her," she answered instead, she… saw him? He was there? Why'd that disappoint her so much? The idea that she had _seen_ him and not recognized him… she smiled weakly to herself as she sat down on the bed, it's not like they were in one of her books, it's not like it was a fairytale, it was real life. Of course they wouldn't have known the moment they crossed paths who the other was. She'd keep it that way, too. She'd stay a distance, like she planned from the start… she tried to, really she did, but her mind started to flutter through all the faces she saw that day but they all merged together.

Did she even notice him at all?

"Do you like her? Have you read her stuff?"

"I have, she's OK, she could do better, I'm sure."

He frowned as he leaned back in his seat to slide his finger over the mouse pad, if she wasn't her… the he just wasted hours upon hours goggling her for no apparent reason. "You know, one of her character's in her book, the international best seller _Shikon_, her name is Kikyou."

"It's not an abnormal name," she replied as she twirled her finger in her ebony strands. He didn't think… did he? No. He wasn't that bright… and phones alter voice's enough that even if they spoke he couldn't… no, he couldn't.

His eyes wandered around the screen a few times, he found a few websites that claimed they knew where she lived but narrowed it down to three, each of them freakishly obsessed with her and each very popular. Maybe one of them had it right?

"Anbuji," he guessed the first name on the website that claimed to be HIGURASHI KAGOME'S #1 FANSITE.

"What?" She inquired as she fiddled with her bangs, her eyes upon her actions all the while.

"Not where you live?" he frowned.

"Oh, we're at that again? No, I don't know where Anbuji is, do you?"

"Hokkaido, apparently… Mushin?"

"You are determined today," she taunted, "but, nope."

He sighed as he clicked on the final site, "Koiichidou."

Her heart stopped as she clasped her fingers onto her hair tightly, did… did he say Koiichidou? The little, tiny, town of just a few hundred people? The itsy bitsy place that only got tourists because of the fine shrine? The itty bitty area that almost no one even knew existed? That wasn't even on most maps?

"Hello?" he dragged out, "_hey_, did I get it right? Is it Koiichidou?"

"What…?" she whispered, "how'd…? It's…"

"Seriously?" He awed, "I got it? _Really_?" A grin almost too grand shifted across his lips, "I got it? _Finally_?"

"How?" She gasped, "just how? It's not really on any map… how did you figure it out?"

"A little website you might have heard of, _Shikon Shrine, a temple for all Higurashi Fans._"

"Oh my lord! They know where I live?" The very idea that the city of her residence was online for all to see freaked her far too much for her to realize what she just did, what she just _confirmed_.

He had an aching suspicion that maybe, just _maybe _that Kikyou and Kagome were one in the same but, his mouth still fell when she verified it. All this time he had been talking to someone of such importance and hadn't known. Then a better thought exploded in his head, _yeeesss_. She was hot, not the type he would go for right off the bat.

"You are very attractive," he had to say.

"What?"

"You. Are. Hot."

"Sorry?"

"I don't think I can say it anyway simpler than that, idiot."

Oh, she closed her eyes and felt her body tense up, she got it… she essentially just told him who she was. How did she get out of it? Say, no, I just happen to live in the same place… no, gods, what a problem. "Erm… you see… I…"

"Now we get to meet, I figured out the town. That was the deal."

"No… I very distinctly remember saying '_maybe_'."

"That's not fair," he grumbled, "I know where you live now, I know your _real_ name."

"Are you saying you'll just show up at my place?" She gawked, "that's very creepish."

"I don't get, I honestly _don't_, why not meet? I live in Tokyo, you are obviously _in_ Tokyo, why can't we go out for at least coffee or something? I'm not saying 'let's go have sex' or something," he scoffed; it wasn't until he was finished that he realized what he said and… how true it was. When had he ever socialized with a girl and _not_ had that in the back of his mind as the goal of it all?

She bit her bottom lip as she rested her face in her hand, "I don't… know you."

"Really? 'Cause I think that you do. Just 'cause we haven't seen each other doesn't mean much, we've been talking for _months_, you really want to say you don't know me?"

"Yep," she muttered all the same.

"Fine, forget it," for once, he'd be the one to hang up on her.

She pressed her lips together as she looked to the side and let her phone drop from her hand and hit the ground. Why'd she feel so bad? Trusting people… was just something she wasn't good at, she sighed. It wasn't fair that he could ruin her day of celebration just like that…

She stood up to walk about some with her eyes on the minibar before she heard the subtle vibration of her phone upon the ground, she sped faster than her pride would have liked to dropped to her kneels to look at the message.

_**I'll be at **_**_Kanki's Coffee Shop it's in Shibuya at 1 tomorrow. If you are not, then let's just stop this. It's pointless._**

"Pointless?" She mused as her eyes wandered from the phone to the clock, one? She had a book signing at noon and those things were _not_ easy to get out of. She was obligated by a contract and if she pulled out… she frowned as she shut her phone, "it's pointless."

[.**x**.]

One… she wasn't there, why was he not surprised? His golden gaze washed over his nearly empty cup of coffee, so that's what she thought? It was pointless? What? Was she just screwing with him? Was he really just a toy to get her through her boredom? What a pain, he guessed in a roundabout way he deserved this. He probably had gotten a few girls to fall for him and then dropped them when the next set of pretty things came about… but he didn't fall for Kikyou—rather, Kagome, did he? No. That was crazy. He just liked her, a lot, that's all.

They weren't anything more than friends, if even that. All they did was talk and text... he might have looked forward to each session, but that was just because he didn't really just _talk_ with anyone in his life. Miroku, while a good friend, always had something perverted to say so they always ended up talking about girls instead of just life. Then the girls in his life well... he just had sex with them. He guessed that was his fault, too.

Maybe he needed to find someone special after all. That someone just wasn't her. She made that clear. Even if he cared.

That's all… but then his stare shifted to the empty seat in front of him. Apparently, that was a one sided affection. She wasn't coming.

[.**x**.]

One… she let her brows bend together as her eyes locked onto her phone's clock. One, she wasn't there… she was sitting in a painfully hard wooden chair and had been for the past hour pretending like she cared what everyone was saying to her, thanking each person, smiling when she felt like screaming, and _damn_ did her hand ever ache from signing over and over again.

One… she _really_ wanted to be at Kanki's, she had even mapped out the best route between the bookstore she was at and the shop. It was a fifteen minute sprint, _if_ she caught the right train but, she sighed as she scrawled out her name for another devoted fan.

One more hour and she'd be done but… it'd be too late, it'd be 'pointless'. Briefly, she pondered if he'd forgive her for missing their date—was that what it was?—because she couldn't get out of the signing.

That was it, she shut the book and handed it over to the mahogany eyed girl, "I hope you enjoy the next book," she smiled before she stood up, "I got to go."

"Kagome," her editor whispered with a terribly fake smile, "what are you doing?"

"Leaving," she assured before she did just that, "sorry everyone!"

Maybe she'd make it? Maybe he'd stay a little longer? Maybe just fifteen more minutes? If not, she'd call him, text him, do anything she needed to get his attention. He'd be there. He had to be but…

Everything went right, so very right, she caught the right train, she ran with all her might, she swayed in and out of the mass, and she almost tripped over herself when she ran into Kanki's and still… no one said anything, just gave her odd looks. Her eyes wandered over each and every person there and none seemed to recognize her, at least, none of the guys. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced over them once more, _Inuyasha_—dog demon. She had teased him about that once or twice, asking if his parents were just very uncreative. He just grunted a 'shut up'. None were dog demons, not that she could tell, no one had puppy dog ears like she had started to imagine Inuyasha would.

He wasn't there…

And he didn't answer any of her calls, he didn't return any of her texts, he didn't…

It was pointless.

[.**x**.]

She didn't show up, he waited until ten minutes after, and left. He was always impatient so why wait any longer? He gave her _ample_ notice of when and where. Maybe he was dumb, maybe he was overreacting, but… fuck it, he threw his phone out in the first trash can he came across. He'd try a new life style since his current one didn't do him any good.

He'd get a new phone, a new number, and only share it with the people he actually liked. He wouldn't get mass messages from girls he didn't care for, girls he didn't want to sleep with again, and not _her_.

If Higurashi Kagome was too good to come meet him then… he'd be done talking to her. Done dealing with her.

Still, he felt a terrible tinge in his chest as he grumpily shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. No girl had ever… earned a place in his beating chamber enough to actually hurt it. That was the last time he'd allow such a thing to occur.

He was such a fool. How did he allow this to happen? Via phone calls and text messages no less.

[.**x**.]

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha grunted as he kicked the chair that belonged to _him_ and narrowed his eyes upon his raven haired friend.

"Stop that," Miroku insisted as he waved him away, "go away, I'm busy."

"This is _my_ office," the pissed hanyou retorted as he placed his hands on the table to glare at his friend who went by completely unfazed to the book he was apparently so enthralled with. "Why are you reading here? Go away."

"You weren't supposed to come in today," Miroku reminded as he turned the page.

"So that means you can slack on your job?"

He just gave a one shouldered shrug, "I have every intention of doing my job but then I started to read this and I can't seem to stop myself."

"What is so goddamn great that you'd rather read a stupid book instead of groping women downstairs?"

"Have you ever heard of Higurashi Kagome?" That got his violet eyed friend to look up to see the reaction on his face, shock flashed upon the man before he got even more infuriated.

It had been a year since he'd last spoke to her… since she stood him up at the coffee shop. Gods, the world was cruel to him, for most of that time he didn't hear anything about her then _newsflash _Higurashi Kagome had a new novel that was about to be released! He seemed to have the poor luck of turning on the TV every time it was mentioned or flipping through a magazine that had an ad for it.

It was terrible, to constantly be reminded of her, of how her life easily moved on without his calls or messages. It had been difficult for him, for the first month he sulked about until his brother showed up to kick his ass into shape. For two months he was short-tempered with everyone, even those who didn't deserve it. For five months he had awful dry spell of 'no-sex', he tried a few times but each was a failed attempt. He lost his charms, somehow... then, slowly, things got back to normal but his sex life was essentially dead. Each time he did bed someone they failed to please him like before.

Why did she change so much? Why did it still hurt to hear her name?

"I think she's heard of you."

"What?" Inuyasha cocked a brow with a scowl, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well," he dragged out as he marked his page with a finger and closed the book enough to go to the first page, "first off, this was mailed here to you—"

"You opened my mail?"

"I do it often," Miroku confessed with a nod, "you never check, if I didn't you would never pay half your bills."

"Yeah, 'cause something that could hold a book is _obviously_ a bill!"

"I was curious," he grinned, "anyway, it came with this letter, I didn't open it," he assured as he held up the piece of paper that was swiftly snatched from his hand, "and, most importantly," he turned his attention back down to the first page after all the publishing information. "Dedicated to _Inuyasha_, if not for you, I wouldn't have been able to write this. You know, my dear Sango is a fervent fan of her, she says Higurashi Kagome only dedicated her first two books, one to her father that passed away when she was young and the second to her family. The last two went without one and now this one is for you? Why didn't you tell me that you knew her? I could use that help, Sango still refuses to go out with me but if I get—"

"Shut up," Inuyasha ordered as he tore open the letter. It was short and straight to the point, as always.

_It was a real bother figuring out what bar you owned. Tokyo has thousands! Finally, I found it. Inuyasha, while still an uncreative name for a inu-hanyou, I'll have you know, is not a very common name. _

_I was only fifteen minutes late, jerk. You owe me a cup of coffee. Though, I prefer tea. _

_Higurashi Kagome,  
You know my number_

_P.S. A __**club**__ is not the same thing as a __**bar**__._

A smile laced his lips, though he wanted to kick himself in the ass all the same. He missed her by just five minutes? She had really gone there to see him?

"Inuyasha," Miroku coaxed, "hey, if you are secretly dating this woman I'd appreciate it a great deal if you could—"

"I got to go," Inuyasha proclaimed before he rushed out of there.

Sure, he knew her number, he memorized it, but he had something better than just her number.

[.**x**.]

What a bitch, honestly, it took two long conversations to get her editor to allow her to make _one_ minor change to her novel. After a month of absolute nada from Inuyasha she decided she only really had one chance at getting his attention back, she'd dedicate her book to him. It was… risky, to her, their weird relationship would forever be in her books, thousands upon thousands of them. Everyone made such a big deal about her dedicating a book to someone after her last two went without any but… truth was, he deserved it. If not for him, perhaps she would never have gotten over her writers block.

Eleven months later and finally her book was published. What was she doing all that time?

Not writing, it _killed_ her to go on that long without being able to do much more than form a few sentence here and there. Nothing flowed, she couldn't think of something to write, she couldn't do a damn thing… was it really all him? How stupid, she hadn't known him for her first four books so why was it so important that he come back?

It wasn't as if she truly needed to write, with her fifth book—hell with her first four—she could easily retire at the sweet age of twenty-eight but… she didn't want to.

So she turned all her efforts to find him but, gods, Tokyo was _huge_ and there were a few Inuyashas. She didn't have a last name to go by, and then she had the genius thought of trying to find his bar. A few months later she discovered there was no Inuyasha that owned a bar, was he lying to her?

A stealthy Private Investigator later and he was found. Really, it was embarrassing hiring that Kouga guy but she was desperate. On the night she was forced to go to a party to celebrate her book hitting the shelves the next day she received a call from the pretty blue eyed wolf demon, he found out that the number she had once belonged to a Toashi Inuyasha who happened to own a very popular night club, _Tetsusaiga._

For anyone's information, a _night club_ and a _bar_ were not the same things, not to her at least. That didn't change the fact that she sent him a book and the letter she hand-wrote. She didn't really want him to read it, it was embarrassing to have people she knew read her novels, but she wanted him to know that she dedicated it to him.

It would be pretty hard to bare if he boasted about how the leading love interest in the story happened to be ever so similar to him and even owned a bar himself…

"Seriously," she groaned as she let her head hit her desk once more. "Why can't I write? This is awful…"

She was grateful for a fleeting moment to hear a bagging on her door; at least she had something to break her terrible boredom, but then… who the hell would be bashing at her front door at midnight? She tightened her robe that she had been wearing over her PJs as she walked out of her study to look down the hall towards the stairs. Maybe she should ignore it…

Then the thrashing started again.

Perhaps call the police? She knew the local sheriff very well, but she pressed her lips and slipped down the stairs instead to peek through the hole in her door and see a very irate looking stranger.

She had politely asked the host of _Shikon Shrine_ to take the information of where she lived off the website in exchange for a personal interview and about a hundred signed copies of her books. It worked, so she really hoped it wasn't a deranged fan but… who else could it be?

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"It's Inuyasha, open up!"

Her heart leaped up into her throat for a moment, _Inuyasha_? What… how? "Seriously?"

"Seriously, open up!"

She glanced around for a bit before she fiddled with the locks and opened up the door to see him leaning there with his arms tightly folded his rather harsh golden gaze on her.

Golden, huh? She hadn't pictured that, but it was perfect, and so was his silver tresses, adorable pointy ears, and he honestly was not lying when he said he was in shape.

"How…?"

"This is the biggest house in the entire town, it's not hard to figure it out," he assured as he stepped in and shut the door.

"You sound… mad," she cautiously asserted as she wrapped her arms loosely around herself.

"I am," he muttered, "this is bullshit."

"What are you doing here then?" She mumbled back as her chestnuts faded away from him to the floor. Before she could register it, she felt his hand grasped his chin and turned her face up to him so his lips could collide with hers. She widened her eyes for a millisecond before she shut them and let his tongue pry her lips apart; all the while he walked her right into the stair railing to keep her pinned as he slid his arms around her.

Not exactly the type of greeting she had expected, but it would do.

"If I waited just five more minutes you would have been there?"

"What are you… talking about?" It was a bit difficult to processes words when her head was spinning so fervently.

"I left the coffee shop at one ten, did you actually show up at—?"

"One fifteen?" she questioned, "I honestly did."

"Fuck," he cursed, "what bullshit. If I had just waited five more minutes…"

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" She asked as she cupped his face to turn it back to her. He was very handsome, she had to admit, not exactly the type she usually went for but he'd do. She was certain of it.

"I threw my phone away on the way out," he grumbled.

"That was a bit rash," she pouted.

"I tend to do that type of thing."

"I know," she smiled before she pressed her lips to his, "I haven't been able to write anything since you rudely cut off all contact."

"Rudely?" He scoffed.

"Very rudely," she assured with a nod as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him a fraction closer, "how do you feel about the countryside?"

"Hate it," he stated with a smirk, "how do you feel about the city?"

"Can't stand it, grew up there, _detest_ it," she sighed but her grin never left her lips, "it looks like we have a problem."

"A very big problem," he agreed before trailing a series of kisses down her exposed neck, "this place is a day's train ride from Tokyo."

"I hate trains. Too many people."

"You can have plenty of time to 'people watch'," he jested.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him so he'd look back at her, "you could always do the commuting?"

"I hate the train, too. You have a car in your driveway and plenty of money to afford gas."

She nodded at that one, "very true, expect it's really more a civic duty of mine_ not_ to be behind the wheel of a car for longer than fifteen minutes. I tend not to pay attention as I drive, my mind is always elsewhere. I will most likely run over someone."

"Eh, it happens," he shrugged to win laughter from her lightly pink lips.

"Well, we can just figure this out tomorrow," she suggested.

That got a toothy smirk from him, "is that an invitation to stay the night?"

"Maybe," she whispered back before she pulled his lips to hers once more.

She had her muse back for the night; they'd just have to figure out the rest later.

[.**x**.]

"Whoa," she coaxed as she placed her hand onto his chest and pushed him away from her, "a little bit too eager, aren't we?"

_How_ could he be _too_ eager? They'd been apart for—well, they had never met so they couldn't really be 'apart' but they hadn't heard from each other in a _year_. Finally, they met; finally, everything was going great. Not to mention all his pent up sexual frustration from not fucking properly in months.

So, why stop it now? They had stumbled and fumbled up the stairs in their passion plagued frenzy until she led him to her bedroom. Ah, a bed room, his most prized playground, he pinned her to the bed in no time and pulled off her flannel PJ pants in the process—that pesky robe had fallen off along the way.

"Not possible," he retorted before he placed his lips back on her neck to make sure that the marks that were already starting to appear wouldn't fade anytime soon. She was his, and he'd make sure everyone knew it.

"Yes, possible," she muttered back, his lower regions were too… stiffened, she could feel it against her but… she stopped fighting him as his hand that wasn't propping himself up started its assault along her body, down the small of her back until it reached her thighs to yank her closer. His shirt and, thankfully, came off on their prolonged journey up the stairs and… she had to stop and admire it for a little while, he had actual, definite, abs. It was so _good_.

"Kagome," he murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her body; it was a simple sensation to hear him say her _real_ name in her _ear_ on a whisper. She barely noticed him discard her tank-top before his lips met hers and hands moved down to her panties to discard them, too.

"Wait," she gasped as she pushed him away again, "wait, wait… maybe we should slow down? This _is_ our first time meeting each other."

"I don't care," he groaned, "do you? I think that I know you better than any other girl I've had in this position," he had to add his classic smirk to that, too.

"Oh, I feel so special," she mocked before her eyes wondered about to anywhere but him.

"Are you _really_ that uncomfortable?" He guessed… if that was the case then he could stop… probably.

She wasn't uncomfortable below him, not at all; she wanted to go as far as him but… well, he'd figure it out eventually, wouldn't he? "So, Mr. Casanova, do you always feel the need to jump into the panties on the first night?"

"We've known each other for well over a night," he reminded.

"True."

"And, we're dating."

"We are?" Her tone was mocking though her smile sincere, "I'm so glad I took part in this decision."

"Obviously, that's what sending me the letter and book meant you wanted," he assured before he bent down just enough to kiss her briefly, "wasn't it?"

"Maybe," she whispered back.

"Good, because I've been wanting to do this for ages now," he muttered against her neck.

"Hold on," she requested as he pushed him away once more, "you _are_ completely serious, aren't you?"

"Of course," he retorted, "I really am. We'll have to work out the logistics of all of this, but I'm _very_ serious. For once."

For once was right, so she pressed her lips together and rested against the bed before letting out a petite sigh, "then… I should inform you of something… it's very important… you mustn't laugh."

"What is it?" He inquired with a cocked brow.

"Say you won't laugh."

"I won't laugh," what could it be? His mind couldn't even grasp on something that's 'very important' but laughable.

She licked her lips lightly before she pried them open to say the three words that really mocked her entire existence, at least, since she became a romance novelist. "I'm a virgin."

His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, did he hear that right? Was she really…? "No."

"Yes."

He couldn't help it, he knew he said he wouldn't but a few chuckles left his lips all the same.

"Ass," she spat as she tried to push him away but he just captured both of her wrists into one of his large hands and pinned them above her head, "stop."

"No, I'm sorry," he said with a grand smile, "I… just didn't expect that. Don't you have sex scenes in your books?"

"Have you read my books?" She retorted.

"A few…" he couldn't get his mind off of her though he tried his best over the past year so… he picked up a book or two of hers.

"Did you like them?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"They're girl stuff, ya' know, all that romance and stuff, but I liked them. I didn't want to, I wanted to hate them so I could make fun of you but…"

"I'm flattered," she taunted.

"Back to the point," he asserted, stealing her smile with his own, "you write dirty scenes like that and are a _virgin_?"

"Apparently, they are good enough that those that have experienced such a thing believe it."

"Why are you a virgin?"

"Because I haven't had sex," she said with a very duh-like-tone.

"Obviously," he snickered back, "but you are _very_ hot, slim, witty, why haven't you ever…?"

"Why thank you," she ridiculed with a pout, "but… I just haven't. I don't date often and when I do it's never for long enough that I want to do such a thing."

"Wow, a twenty-eight year old virgin—"

"Oh, haha, have a nice laugh and get off," she demanded with a wiggle of her wrists.

"No," he shook his head as he pushed open her thighs some more, "this'll be good, I have enough talent for the both of us. I love virgins and know how to treat—"

"You, ugh!" She groaned when she finally freed herself from him enough to push him off and cover her chest with her folded arms, "this is the opposite of romantic! The first time should be just a _little_ romantic!"

"We were doing just fine before you pushed me away!"

A flustered mutter came out of her lips at that, nothing coherent, he had a point… it would have been perfect, long lost loves finally meet only to unite up stairs but… damn, it would have been like something straight out of one of her books. She sighed before she reached for her tank top to pull it back on, "how about… we take it slow?"

Take it slow was the exact _opposite_ of what he did but… but for her, he groaned as he slid over on the bed to place an arm around her, for _her_ he could 'take it slow'. "I'm _really_ good you know."

"I'm sure you are," she sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled closer.

"I can make it relatively painless."

"I'm sure you could."

He huffed out a sigh as he rested against the headboard, "alright… fine, we'll take it… slow."

"Thank you," she whispered with a quick curl of her lips before she pressed them to his shoulder, "I'm really glad you are here."

"I am, too."

This was good enough for her, too. Maybe they weren't long lost loves that would make love instantly, but they were still united and she'd make sure to keep it that way. There was simply no way she could lose her muse again.


	3. Epilogue

**{.o|x. M**_iscommunication_ **.x|o.}**

"_Unfortunately, a super-abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares."  
**~ S**ir **P**eter **U**stinov_

[.**x**.]

_I'm going to be late_

The sound of his phone dinging then vibrating in his pocket got him to turn his attention away from the bar he was tending to down to his phone to read the message from his long time girlfriend, Higurashi Kagome. It had been over two and a half years since that night he rushed to her placed in Koiichidou.

Figuring out the logistics of the relationship took a while. He worked five nights a week at his club and since she had a new book out she was in high demand for book signings. It was a pain at first, but then they got the hang of it. For those two days that he didn't work he'd take that train to Koiichidou to spend time with her. Then whenever she could, she'd do the same to meet him in Tokyo.

They saw each other four to five times a week. It was easier for them than any other couple starting a long distance relationship since there were already feelings there for each other. It took only a couple months for them to know they were in love and no time after that for them to admit such.

But… through all that time only _once_ did they actually have sex. One time in over two years, almost three, had he had sex. Sex. He used to have it all the time. So often… sometimes six out of the seven nights of the week but no. Fuck no. He wasn't allowed to have that anymore.

Nope, instead, he had sex once.

**_How late?_**

He replied. Kagome wasn't a sexual creature, having it all the time wasn't something that seemed likely from the start of the relationship but… he thought that after a while she'd loosen up. Yeah, she gave him one night. After they got married, _if_ they got married, they'd get to have plenty of sex. At least, that's what she hinted at all the time.

_A couple of hours, the train was delayed_  
**_Alright, I'll come pick you up _**

He originally wasn't going to work that night but then Jakotsu called in sick so he had to go in. But her being late maybe was going to be a good thing. She was going to get in to Tokyo around ten that night, but he would have been at work, now maybe her time getting in would coincide with him getting off of work.

"Hey, sex puppet," caught his attention, the sultry, sexy, voice got his ears to twitch. His golden gaze shifted up to see a woman that matched that tone perfectly. She was… oh, so sexy. The way she leaned onto the counter to show him her big breasts, then there was the way she bit her bottom lip, and then her midnight blue eyes were just screaming for him to undress her with his eyes.

Fuck him… it was woman like that that made it hard for him to stay loyal to one woman. Particularly one woman that happened to never have sex with him. The one right, smack dab in front of him…? She had had sex with him. Plenty of times. Mind bogging sex.

Kaguya, the famous swim-suit and lingerie model turned actress, had been one of his many flings in the past. Actually, the one that led to his current long term relationship. It was her sloppy handwriting that led to him texting Kagome instead of Kaguya.

"Kaguya," he greeted back with a sly smile, "what's going on? I thought I heard something about you moving to LA in America. You stared in a lot of big hits there lately."

"Yeah, that's true, every movie needs an Asian beauty," she answered with a wink. "Rumor has it, that the great player Taisho Inuyasha has a steady gal, is that true? Are you in a true-blue relationship?"

For a while, he didn't say anything, then he admitted, "yeah, am I."

"Weird," she declared while she reached over the bar to grab a cherry to place in between her ruby red lips to pop it off of the stem. She couldn't help but notice that she had his full attention as she did that. "There's something about taken men that just… make them so much sexier. I'd like to fuck you silly."

That made him falter, his hand slipped off of the bar as he swallowed deeply.

"I… I," he cleared his throat, "damn, Kaguya, you are just teasing me."

"Somewhat," she admitted with a small laugh as she picked up a napkin and pulled out a pen from between her breasts. Why she kept that there he wasn't sure. Maybe it had always been her plan to write him a note on a napkin. "But not completely. Call me when you have some private time."

"I…" he shook his head, "probably won't, Kaguya."

"That's what they all say," she whispered back before she pressed her lips to the napkin to leave a lip imprint then she set it down on the counter and winked at him. She turned on her heels and started to strut off, swaying her hips just for him.

Gods… he knew he shouldn't have been so tempted but he was. Really, he had no intention of contacting her… probably, but all the same he slid the napkin into his pocket instead of throwing it away. After all, how many guys could say that the famous Kaguya wanted to screw him?

That's something about his former life that he had missed. Flirting with the famous, fucking with the sexy, infamous, women. Just screwing was something that he missed, jerking himself off didn't really do him any good. Sometimes, it was too alluring to return to his old ways of constant sex with a new hot thing every night.

In all reality.. he wasn't so sure how much longer he could handle sticking around waiting for Kagome to get on the same page as him. Then again, he loved her. He had never been in love before… never felt so comfortable in a relationship, either.

He supposed there were pros and cons in everything. Pro, he loved her. Con, he loved sex, too.

[.**x**.]

It was tiresome, traveling back and forth from Tokyo all the time to see her boyfriend, just like it was wearisome for him to work five days a week then take a long train ride to see her. Yes… she was aware how stupid it was. It wasn't like she needed to live in Koiichidou to do her work. Many times she had considered moving to Tokyo but… she didn't like the crowd and noise of the city.

And Inuyasha never pressured her into moving, so she didn't. But they had been together for almost three years and if they were going to continue on then they couldn't keep living such separate lives. One of them had to sacrifice something and it would be easier if it were her. After all, Inuyasha had his club to manage in Tokyo. He could hardly move to Koiichidou and make a massive commute each day.

That was why she decided to make the move to Tokyo, she just hadn't told him yet. She was eager to get in to see him to tell him of her decision. Surely, he'd be happy and lately that didn't seem like a common occurrence lately.

There was something that bothering him… and she didn't have to be a genius to figure out what it was. They weren't having sex as much as he would like. Really, they had only had sex once and that was only because she was scared what would happen if she didn't give in. He was handsome and women did adore him.

It wasn't awful or anything, she enjoyed it greatly and he was tender with her since it was her first time but… she was raised a certain way, and that way essentially said don't have sex before marriage. Moreover, if Inuyasha was really willing to put up with no sex for that long it meant he must really love her, didn't it?

Once she finally got to tell him she didn't know what would happen next, would he offer for her to live with him? Or would she had to find a place of her own in Tokyo? Whenever she was there, she stayed with him and whenever he went to Koiichidou he was at her house. It was almost like they were living together anyway.

Besides, his place would be a disaster zone if not for her. She constantly cleaned up after him, she did his laundry constantly. Just like she did that morning she got there, he was still dead asleep in bed so she picked up all his darks and started to put it in the washing machine. HIs clothes from the night before were a must to be washed, they always reeked of alcohol after he worked.

Though after washing multiple yens and stuff like of importance along with his jeans she began to check his pockets. She put aside a couple bills, some receipts that might have been important, and then napkin. At first she thought it really was nothing, she was going to throw it away when she noticed lipstick on it.

Then she unfolded it to see it was smeared lipstick but a perfect pair of lips planted on it, right below a curvy letter. There was a phone number and a message:

_Call me up my big sex pistol for another round xxx Kaguya_

What… did that mean? Sex pistol? Another round?

Inuyasha wouldn't… he couldn't have… could he? No he wouldn't. It had to be a misunderstanding. Obviously there was a logical explanation. One that would help explain it away. Inuyasha used to be a dog before they started to date but he changed… it was possible to change someone, wasn't it?

Inuyasha cheated on a lot of girls in his day but never her. Right? She was special...

Oh, gods, how often did she hear that as a lame excuse every time a girl was shocked that her boyfriend cheated on her when he was already in the habit of doing so? She even used that in a couple of her books… she could be blind and stupid by ignoring the napkin and its note or… loving and trusting by doing the same thing.

In all her time with Inuyasha, he never once gave her a reason not to trust him. It would be silly and wrong of her to start thinking like that then. So, she crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.

[.**x**.]

He could sleep so soundly, it was cute, really. It wasn't that she was in the habit of watching him sleep, since she did find that a bit creepy, but that day he was still in bed by the time one hit so she went in to check on him. The next thing she knew she was sitting down next to him.

She wasn't sure how long she was there before he started to stir. Eventually his eyes opened, at first he was still in that sleepy haze, then they landed on her and he smiled some. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I would say good morning but it stopped being morning ages ago," she teased as she crawled closer to him to press her lips to his. At first it was just an innocent greeting, then a flash of that napkin note appeared in her head and she pressed her lips more to his. He responded well, even parting his lips, but just as quickly as it started it ended. He pulled away and rolled out of bed.

"I have to brush my teeth," was his excuse while he went into his bathroom and shut the door behind him.

She couldn't help but let out a 'humph' in dismay and annoyance at that while she, too, rolled out of bed. Her destination was his living room, where she promptly sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to something that would distract her. Sometimes, he would ignore her when he was watching TV so she would do the same to him when he came out. There was no way she was going to make him ramen like he was surely going to ask if he was going to be like that…

Then again, she was overreacting and she knew it. It was better if he brushed his teeth after a full night's sleep before they started a heavy make-out session. She was being silly… stupid, even. At least, that's what she told herself

Her aimless searching through the channels eventually stopped when an entertainment news broadcast caught her attention. Celebrity gossip was a weakness of hers, one she really wished she didn't have. She knew how idiotic it all was but… still. It was her guilty pleasure, everyone was allowed one of those, weren't they?

"As long as it doesn't involve another woman," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha inquired to get her to jump some as her hazels shifted over to his bedroom door where he was walking out and stretching.

"What about what?" Kagome replied.

"Didn't you just say something?"

She shook her head at that, so he just shrugged his shoulder as he walked over to sit by her. As soon as it registered with him what she was watching he rolled his eyes. He hated to hear about celebrities from some lame gossip show, but generally he put up with it for her sake. Usually, he could hear all about them for themselves when they frequented his club.

"You could always come meet them yourselves, you know I could get you into my club whenever you wanted," he offered her all the time but she never took him up on it. She had been there, usually when it wasn't opened, to visit with him but nightclubs weren't her thing. She didn't like the loud noises or the alcohol.

"Ow, Kobayashi Kaguya has returned from LA," Kagome commented when said actress appeared on the screen. "I hear that she's going to star in a movie being filmed here in Tokyo, isn't that cool?"

A 'mm' was all Inuyasha gave her in reply.

Kaguya… probably wasn't the same Kaguya that wrote him that love note on the napkin, could it? Her eyes shifted from the TV screen that was showing various pictures of the lovely actress to Inuyasha, who was staring at the gossip news lazily.

"Have you ever seen her? Does she go to your club?"

For a while he didn't respond, then he finally pried his golden gaze away from the TV to her and nodded his head. "Yeah, a couple of times. Not in a long time since she moved to LA a while back. Before she used to be a regular."

"Oh… cool," she answered softly before her stare shifted to the door that led to his laundry room. "I did your laundry, it's like you never do it if I'm not here."

"Thanks," he said with a flash of a smile. "You are such a good maid."

"Oh, haha," she mocked back, "I even washed your clothes from last night. Your jeans smelled like alcohol."

"Probably 'cause someone knocked their vodka tonic on me."

That was all he had to say…? He didn't even flinch at hearing she put those in to the washing machine. He knew she checked his pockets before doing it… then, it was just a misunderstanding, right? If he didn't react weirdly then all was well? She hoped so.

"How was work last night?"

"Same old same old."

Oh, how annoying it could be sometimes to try and start a conversation with him. At times, it was like talking to a wall. He probably wasn't fully awake yet, though. But all the same… she was a bit terrified at the prospect that the Kaguya who wrote him that note was _the_ Kobayashi Kaguya. She was gorgeous, famous, and rich. Apparently, into Inuyasha, too… how the hell was she meant to compete with that?

She didn't have to, that's what she told herself at least. Inuyasha wasn't _with_ Kaguya, he was with _her_, reclusive, also rich, well-known writer Higurashi Kagome. They were happy… he wouldn't stray.

He wouldn't leave her. She didn't know what she'd do if he did… he was her only actual boyfriend. She had never been in love before him, she never planned on having to find someone else. She was in her early thirties.

It was getting to the point that she wanted to settle down, get married, and maybe even have kids. Inuyasha knew that, though. Maybe she had been hinting towards that more than she should have lately… maybe that was slowly pushing him away to another person? Someone with less attachment oriented?

"I love you, Inuyasha."

That got him to raise a brow and look at her, a bit strangely at that. Was it so weird that she just wanted to say that? That she loved him?

"I love you, too," he answered. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around one of his. "So, you love me, does that mean I can change the channel?"

She sighed but said, "sure," all the same.

[.**x**.]

Tis the season to be merry, but Kagome wasn't very merry. He had been… distant. Only texting her some when she was back in Koiichidou. When she told him she was going to move Tokyo he was happy, sure, but not _as_ happy as she had expected.

Thrilled was what she had anticipated, but hadn't received. He offered to help her find a place… which settled the question of whether or not he wanted her to move in with him. Why wouldn't he be beyond joyful about her moving to Tokyo? It meant no more commuting to see each other.

And… they had been dating for nearly three years, wouldn't it be reasonable to want to move in? She had dedicated a lot to their relationship. A lot of time she'd never get back.

It was out of character for her, but she felt needed considering the strange way he had been acting. She had gotten back into Tokyo early that day to look at a couple of apartments so she decided to surprise him later… at work. She dawned on a green dress, one that was too fancy for her taste but since _Tetsusaiga_ was opened she needed to look good.

It was tight, form fitting, and boasted her breasts. She did her hair in loose curls and put on make-up, something she usually didn't bother with. Upon getting to the club she bypassed the line to talk with one of the bouncers, who knew her so he let her in.

Right away she hated it. The lights were irritating, it was too loud, and it was _way_ too crowded. That was pretty much the bases of the reasons why she didn't like Tokyo. But… Inuyasha was there.

She made her way through the crowds to find the bar, it didn't take long for her eyes to land on her boyfriend then. He was working rather quickly mixing this and shaking that to give everyone their drinks. He didn't have to work behind the bar, he was the owner after all, but he liked to. That was what he always told her, anyway. He got bored in his office doing official stuff. That was why he hired his friend, Miroku.

"What can I get you?" he asked her before he actually got a good look. Once he did, his mouth didn't close, he just stared for a long while before she reached over to close his jaw.

"Hey," she greeted. "surprised to see me?"

He nodded his head, "you… look different."

"I had to dress up if I wanted to come visit you."

"I didn't even know you were back."

"Hence the surprise," she answered.

"Yeah," he drew out, "but you hate clubs. You never come here when it's opened."

"I wanted to see you," she said with a minute pout, "should I not have come?"

"No," he assured her quickly, "no, I'm happy to see you."

"Good," she chimed with a smile.

"You hate it here," he asserted, knowing full well he was right, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Go up to my office, it's quieter, I'll come up to you when the rush is over with, a'right?"

"Great," she would highly prefer that so she took his keys and smiled before turning around to go over to the staircase that led up to his office. It was by chance that she looked down to the booming floor then over to the bar to see, even though it was crowded, Inuyasha was standing still talking to someone else.

That someone seemed familiar, it wasn't until the woman glanced over her shoulder that Kagome realized why. It was... Kobayashi Kaguya. Instantly, she felt sick as she put the keys into the door to walk in.

"Kagome?" caught her attention to get her to look over to the desk where Miroku was sitting. A smile quickly lit up his face. "What a surprise!"

"It's good to see you, too, Miroku," she replied as she walked over to take a seat next to him.

"Inuyasha mentioned that you are planning on moving here, to Tokyo now?" He inquired while he set whatever papers he had been examining down.

"Yep," though, she was starting to wonder whether she should… it was only for Inuyasha that she would move to Tokyo. If he was entertained with another woman than… there would be no point. "I don't think I have seen you since you got back from your honeymoon, how was Fiji?"

"Beautiful," he assured her gleefully, "I loved it, as did Sango."

"That's wonderful," she had half hoped that having Inuyasha take part in the wedding ceremony, as Miroku's best man, would maybe help him decide that taking their relationship to the next level was a good thing. It wasn't as if they never spoke about getting married. He _knew_ she wanted to get married eventually…

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You seem upset about something," he elaborated.

She forced a smile just for him, then. Seeing Kaguya and Inuyasha speaking after finding that note in his pocket in the not too distant past didn't make her feel great…

"Tell me, Kagome, what's wrong," he requested while he turned his chair towards her.

"Inuyasha… has been acting strangely lately," she admitted meekly.

"How so?"

"Distant, I guess is the best way to describe it," she answered with a small shrug, "sometimes I feel like he doesn't really want me here. Like he has something better to do…"

"Oh, Kagome, that is hardly true," Miroku asserted with a shake of his head. "He loves you, very much. He wants you here."

"I hope so," she whispered to herself before changing the subject. She just didn't want to talk about it anymore. Inuyasha… wasn't cheating. Right?

He wouldn't… would he?

[.**x**.]

Grabbing his attention back was of importance, if he wasn't yet cheating then… well, he might. Kaguya was a famous, fierce, female that was at least twice as pretty as Kagome. The thought that constantly crossed her mind was simple, _how can I compete with her_? Maybe she was being crazy. Maybe there wasn't really anything to compete with. Maybe it was all in her head…

Actually communicating with him would be a good idea. That way she would know the truth. But when you are scared of the truth then you don't ask for it.

Again, she did something out of her character. She dawned on a black lace and mesh teddy and waited upon his bed for him to get done preparing for bed. Finding out how to lay was always a worry for her… she never did things like that so she was a bit worried about his reaction. Surely, plenty of girls in the past did, so what if she made a fool of herself somehow?

The simplest, safest, way she could think of was lying on her side, propping her head up with her hand, facing the door to his bathroom. It took him the usual amount of time to finally come out. Right away his jaw dropped, again. Doing that twice to him in a two days was a good thing, right?

"Ka… Kagome?" he stuttered as his golden gaze gulped her up.

"Uh-huh?" she answered as she sat up to wiggle her finger to signal for him to come over to her. Gradually he did just that, he sat down next to her so she could get into his lap and press her lips to his. He quickly accepted the action as he grabbed her hips to pull her closer, letting her breasts press against his chest as their tongues tangled.

Within moments he turned her onto her back so he was on top of her, their lips meshed while his tongue explored her mouth. He knew it well, each spot, every bit of it, just like she knew his. She kissed him harder which prompted an immediate response from him, his hand wandered up her hip to grasp her breasts. She moaned softly into his mouth.

A red flare went off in her head when she felt him stiffen, she could feel his hardness below pressed against her. It wasn't the first time she had excited him _that_ much but… it meant it was really going to happen. She was going to have sex with him that night. It was what she needed to do to keep him, right?

Instead of going farther, instead of rubbing himself against her or ripping her teddy off to see her purely naked he pulled away and took a deep breath in.

"Inuyasha?" she slowly started.

"K… Kagome," he answered as he regained himself. "Why?"

"Why what?" she muttered back.

"Why suddenly," he waved his hand over her, "this?"

"Why not?" she countered with a frown as she sat up, "do you not like this?"

"I like it… but," he paused, "it's not like you. It's weird. You've kind of been acting weird lately… to be truthful."

"Me?" she retorted, "_I'm_ acting weird? _You've_ been acting weird ever since I found that…"

He lifted a brow at that, "found what?"

"That… napkin in your pocket," she mumbled while her gaze shifted to the bed. "The one from Kaguya with her number…"

He froze at hearing that, which only made her worry all the more. If there was nothing to it, then he'd be mad at her for snooping or even thinking that it might have meant he was being unfaithful. Instead, the silence was slowly killing her.

"I forget I had that in my pocket," he confessed. "Kagome… it was nothing. Way back before Kaguya moved to LA we hooked up a few times. It wasn't anything. Then she showed up at my club a week or so again and gave me that. I told her I wouldn't be calling her 'cause of you. And I haven't, Kagome."

"I knew that," she asserted, with an annoyed tone. Though her annoyance wasn't directed at him, it was to herself. "I knew that… I did. I just made up all these stupid things in my head and…"

"Kagome," he started as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her against her. "I would _never_ cheat on you."

"I know," she whispered before she wrapped her arms around him, too.

He couldn't help but smile though, "you got all sexed up to try and win me back in case I was, eh?"

"Shut up," she gripped.

"That's cute, _you're_ cute," he assured her.

[.**x**.]

Christmas in Tokyo was attractive, she supposed, and definitely worth seeing. Her family lived there and Inuyasha did, too. Still, on Xmas day there were so many people out on the streets even though it was cold and even snowing. It wasn't enough to stick to the ground much, but it was a pretty sight.

"I love the snow," she chimed, gleefully, as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand more. He had insisted on taking her out after dinner with her family but refused to telling her where they were going. She had a guess as to where they were going the farther along they walked.

"I know you do," he replied. When she liked something she mentioned it, constantly. Finally, the place he was aiming to take her to came into sight. Ueno park, one of her favorite places in Tokyo. She loved nature, so it was no surprise that a park was one of cherished locations.

"What are we doing here?" she inquired, "it's not like you to want to go on a random walk. See, you are being weird."

"Weird for a good reason," he muttered so low that she didn't catch what he said. It didn't take long to find an empty bench so that he could sit her down. But he didn't do the same, he knelt in front of her and reached into his jacket, savoring the look of confusion on her face. It was rare to be able to surprise her.

As soon as he pulled out the black box her eyes widened, she probably already knew what it was. All the same, he opened it to show the diamond ring. She gasped in as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"I love you, Kagome. I know I've been acting weirdly but it is only because I'm bad at hiding things from you," he explained, "you should check your phone."

"I should what?" she countered with a lifted brow, it was then that she felt it vibrate in her jacket pocket.

"Check your phone," he repeated.

Quickly, she did just that. There she had a new text message. One from him.

**_Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me?_**

"I figured since we met via texting, it only made sense to do it this way."

She laughed, out of joy, at that before she looked to him. "How did you do this?"

"I delayed the message," he answered, "so, you gonna give me an answer or what?"

A swift slide of her thumbs across her phone and then 'send' gave him an answer. He shook his head lightly, with a smile upon his face, as he pulled out his phone to read: _YES_.

"Of course, you dumby," she elaborated while he took the ring out of the box to slid it onto her finger.

"I knew you'd say yes," he assured her as he got up to sit down next to her to let her give him a kiss.

He never thought he'd be a one woman type of man, but he then again, he never knew he would meet her, either. Higurashi Kagome, the strange author that changed the way he looked at things. He loved sex, he was dying for it, but he loved her more.

"So… this means we'll be moving in together, right?" she asked, "I don't actually have to find my own apartment?"

"Keh, obviously," he retorted.

"Then why did you tell me you'd help me find an apartment?"

"Because I'm going to," he answered honestly, "I'm going to help you find an apartment for the both of us."

Ah, now_ that_ made sense.

[.**x**.]

Married. _Finally_ they were married and in their hotel room for their first night as husband and wife. Something he had greatly been anticipating, he didn't even try to hide that. She didn't mind, though. She was looking forward to it, too.

Right away she draped her arms around his neck and let their lips crash together. He jerked his tongue between her lips to allow it to affiliate itself with hers. She was more than willing to accept the prospect as she wrapped her legs around his body while he led them to the bed.

"Damn dress," he huskily whispered into her ear as he frantically worked to get it off to reveal the white teddy below. A thrilling shiver contorted through both of them when they were in nothing but their under garments.

He continued on, then, to place a series of strategic licks, kisses, and nibbles from her collarbone down to her right breast that he had discovered through all their fooling around was far more sensitive than her other. She let out a gasp to confirm that being the truth. Then there were her minute, muffled, moans that she let out as he tugged upon her erected nubs. It riled him up far more than he thought possible before he began to move his stiffening section to her ever so aroused area, rubbing the two against to each other.

When she moved her hips to meet his thrusts he let out a groan of his own.

"Oh, gods, Inuyasha," she gasped before his lips collided with hers again. His hands were so fervent on getting the remainder of their clothes off.

"Kagome," he groaned again as he pulled his lips away from hers, "we can really have sex now, right?"

"Of course," she assured him.

"Fucking finally," he muttered back. He moved down her then, to let his burning breath brush against her inner thigh. He let his lips and tongue play over that area tauntingly as she bit her bottom lip to try and keep her shallow breaths from giving away her meddling desire. His grin grew when she grasped a chuck of his hair so that he'd finally move his skillful touch up to her already dampened area. She let out of the gush of air she had been holding as he began to ravish her with his ever so talented tongue that moved around within. One of his hands kept her legs opened as the other trailed its way up her inner thighs until he could play with her hidden jewel with his thumb.

She let out an almost silent, deep, moan at the combined feeling brought to her before she began to subconsciously move her hips along with his rhythm to try and release the pulsing, building, pressure from within her. The faster he moved, the closer she got until _finally_ she felt the grandest of reliefs.

"Come on," he growled as his nipped her bottom lip and pulled her onto his lap, "I _really_ want you."

There was no arguing with that, she could feel his pulsing need under her effortlessly. The one time they had sex, he had the dominance so when he gave her the opportunity she still wasn't too sure on what to do but she refused to waste the opportunity and positioned herself above him before thrusting down. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she felt him thrust up to meet her movement, going deeper into her than he ever had before. His hands moved from her hips to her rear to clutch her close as she began to grind onto him with a hasty speed.

He couldn't hold back a moan as he began his assault upon her neck; it took far more thought than it should for him to remember what it was he was supposed to do as she jerked him around. It was glorious, _everything_ about her was glorious, and he'd never let her go.

It was the first time that she had felt that they may have merged to form one being but never so much as they did in that moment, their chest clashed together, their thighs twisted and locked—moving effortlessly to meet the others advances—and their arms binding them together.

It was heaven, and he quickly sent her there with a final soul screaming thrust into her.

She had always been a tight fit, it had _always_ made it feel grander, but usually he could hold out until at least she climaxed around him but with his last thrust he found his own heaven setting in.

That was only the first time of many, many, blissful experiences to come. Never again would he have to miss having sex.

He had the woman he loved in bed with him to do the action he loved, could life be more perfect?

He doubted it, very, very much.

* * *

_**A/N**: **Lots of people have asked for an addition to this story so here is a holiday special epilogue for the conclusion of their strange love story. I hope you enjoyed.**_

_Thank you for all the reviews and all the reviews to come. I appreciate them all.  
_


End file.
